Plumas de un cielo incierto
by Malicie Song
Summary: Una historia de amor y traición. Edward dejo a bella y ella intento salir adelante, sin embargo algo le corto el camino de su vida humana. Edwardxbella y mas parejas...
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

¿Quién era yo? ¿Cómo me llamaba? ¿Dónde vivía? ¿Y dónde me encontraba? Todas estas preguntas se precipitaron a mi mente en el momento en que intente recordar que hacía en aquel lugar. Me hallaba acostada, con toda mi vestimenta roja por la sangre que bajaba por mi cuello, en medio de un pequeño claro, de al parecer un bosque. Al intentar moverme noté un dolor agudo en el cuello. Me llevé la mano instantáneamente, viendo una pequeña herida parecida a un mordisco. Rápida, me corte un poco de la tela de mi vestido y me la puse alrededor del cuello en forma de venda, para cortar la hemorragia. Confusa y asustada como me encontraba, probé de nuevo a recordar algo. Nada, no conseguía recordar nada. Mi cuerpo temblaba violentamente junto a las sacudidas del llanto. Aún tumbada, llorando sin parar, noté como alguien se acercaba a mí. El ruido de sus pisadas se fueron haciendo más cercanas, hasta que lo noté a mis espaldas. No le presté atención y seguí sollozando. Ya no lloraba de desesperación sino por una sensación en mi pecho de vacío, de oscuridad. Una terrible sensación, era como si me hubiesen arrancado el corazón del pecho y lo hubiesen lanzado al pozo más profundo, del cual no iba a salir jamás. Unos fríos y pétreos brazos me cogieron, acunándome, mientras una suave y cálida voz trataba de tranquilizarme.

-Tranquila pequeña, tranquila. Ya todo está bien, nadie te hará daño. Tranquila-me dijo esa voz suave y dulce perteneciente a un hombre.

-¿Eres un ángel?-le pregunte ya más calmada, a punto de entrar en la inconsciencia.

-Los dos lo somos, pequeña mía…-solamente fue un susurro, sin embargo lo escuche perfectamente antes de que la oscuridad me envolviera.


	2. Bienvenidos a Forcks

**1. Bienvenidos a Forcks**

-Cintia, pequeñaja… ¡Despierta!

Ante tal grito, salí de mi ensimismamiento, pegando un pequeño salto del sofá. Vi como mi gran hermano Gabrielle me miraba con cierta burla y diversión, causándome un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Ya bajaste de la luna. Te estábamos hablando de tu nueva compañera-me dijo mi otro hermano Adrian.

-Sera mejor que se la demos ya y partamos cuanto antes-me dijo mi tercer hermano, Christian.

Los tres me apreciaban mucho, y sin embargo eran totalmente distintos entre sí. Mi hermano Gabrielle era un tanto fortachón de pelo corto castaño y ojos marrones. Su carácter era afable y sobre protector, tanto que a veces agobiaba. Adrian era rubio de ojos azules, británico, de pensamientos tranquilos y pasotas, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro. Y por último Christian. Él era pelinegro y de ojos azules como el hielo, de personalidad arrogante y fría, a veces recordaba a una serpiente.

Adrian me tendió mi compañera. Mi aliada. Mi amiga y hermana. Mi nueva arma. Me dio una preciosa guadaña de color negro. A su alrededor tenía enroscada una serpiente alada, símbolo de nuestro clan, del clan de los ángeles. Era maravillosamente perfecta.

-Es perfecta…-dije con la cara iluminada por una sonrisa.

-Sabíamos que te gustaría. Se llama Rappenssia. Cuídala-me dijo Christian dirigiéndose a la salida, sonriendo ante mi boba sonrisa.

Recogimos todas nuestras pertenecías, bueno no todas solo las imprescindibles. Suspiré. Ya no nos podríamos quedar en aquel pueblo tan acogedor. Nos habían descubierto y el clan de los Crilian no tardaría en mandar a un grupo de vampiros para encargarse de nosotros de una vez por todas.

Salimos al exterior, encendiendo nuestras motos. Todas eran de colores oscuros e increíblemente veloces. Nos montamos, partiendo a nuestro nuevo destino. Anoche acordamos dirigirnos a otro pequeño pueblo. Uno sin sol sin marrón, solo nubes y verde. Mi perdición.

Me encantaba el sol, ¿por qué demonios debíamos irnos a aquel lugar dejado de la mano de Dios llamado Forcks? A parte de no tener sol, me daba una mala sensación. Un sentimiento de peligro y de reconocimiento. Por lo único que acepte ir, es porque puedo hallar cosas de mi pasado y por eso me sentía emocionada. En nuestros viajes investigué. Hace cinco años me llamaba Isabella Marie Swan, mis padres eran Charlie y Reneé Swan. Ellos se separaron cuando yo era un bebe, Reneé me sacó de Forcks para llevarme con ella a Phoenix. Allí viví dieciséis años y luego no sé porque me mude de nuevo a Forcks. Aquello era todo lo que sabía, pero quería hallar más respuestas. ¿Mi padre seguiría en Forcks? ¿Cómo morí y me transforme en un ángel?

Christian me explico que me mordió un vampiro, pero que no me causo el mismo efecto que en otras personas. Mis hermanos al igual que yo son ángeles, todos mordidos por vampiros y convertidos en seres celestiales. No sabemos por qué sucede, pero si tenemos una teoría al respecto.

Tardamos bastante en llegar al pueblo, ya era medio día y salimos a las seis de la mañana, después del entrenamiento matutino. Compramos una casa alejada del resto del pueblo, grande para nosotros cuatro. Paramos y dejamos las motos en el garaje, entrando en la casa.

-Es espectacular…-musité yo, asombrada por su belleza.

-Esto no es nada, comparado con las mansiones de mi época-me dijo Adrian risueño.

Inspeccionamos la casa a fondo, al igual que elegimos las habitaciones de paso. Todas eran muy espaciosas y la mía igual, hasta tenía un pequeño balcón y todo. Dejé mi pequeña bolsa de viaje en la gran cama y me dirigí al baño, a retocarme un poco el pelo. Entré y me lo cepille, mientras me observaba al espejo. Mi pelo rubio ceniza caía ya sin enredos por mis hombros y mis ojos verdes tenían un brillo de ilusión. Salí del baño deprisa, cogí un poco de dinero y me dirigí a la salida.

-¡Voy a dar una vuelta!-les dije ya saliendo por la puerta.

-¡Espera! Voy contigo-me dijo Gabrielle sonriéndome- A demás así podemos sacarnos fotos de recuerdo e ir a la biblioteca-me dijo entusiasmado por la idea. Aunque no lo pareciera a mi hermano le encantaban los libros y más si estos eran de deportes extremos.

-Y a mí me dejan tirado, muy bonito, flor de loto-me dijo Adrian bajando por las escaleras, seguido de Christian.

-¡Jo! Con vosotros no podremos ir a ver los deportes…-se quejó Gabrielle, haciendo un puchero de niño pequeño. A veces parecía un niño de cinco años.

-Bueno, pues vamos todos-dije saliendo por la puerta, seguido por mi familia.

No nos molestamos ni en coger las motos, nos apetecía andar. Recorrimos un pequeño sendero rodeado de bosque. No tardamos demasiado en llegar a la carretera y me di cuenta de una cosa. Había otro camino al lado del nuestro, solo que no se veía por los árboles.

-Tenemos vecinos…-dije sin pensar.

Al decir esto, mis hermanos siguieron mi mirada y sonrieron.

-Bueno, ya que somos buenos vecinos, sería de mala educación no saludarles-dijo Adrian con toda tranquilidad.

-Sera bueno entablar amistad con alguien de por aquí.

-Bueno, Gabrielle. Adrian. Cintia. No creo que sea buena idea, tened en cuenta que no solo nos buscan los Crilian sino también los Vulturis. Si nos comunicamos con ellos podrían estar en serio peligro.

Todos aceptamos de inmediato no ir a visitarles. Sería lo mejor, aunque me picaba la curiosidad. Fui a cruzar la carretera, entonces como un rayo, un coche plateado paso a mi lado a punto de atropellarme, frenando en seco a unos pocos metros de mí. Mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos estáticos, excepto Gabrielle que vino corriendo para asegurarse de que me encontraba bien. Yo seguía parada en el sitio observando el coche. Pasé de la confusión a la furia en un instante, yendo hacia aquel volvo plateado. Llamé a la ventana del conductor y esta bajo.

-¡Pero se puede saber, que diablos te pasa! Es que te dieron el carnet de conducir en la feria, ¿o qué?-le dije totalmente enfadada, mientras mis hermanos venían hacia mí.

El conductor era un chico de piel extremadamente pálida, de cabello cobrizo y ojos ámbar. A su lado se encontraba una figura menuda, que no pude distinguir. Los dos me miraban con los ojos como platos sin abrir la boca. Parecía que estuviesen en shock.


	3. Reencuentro inesperado

**2. Reencuentro inesperado**

Mis hermanos se pusieron a mí alrededor a velocidad humana, sin despegar la vista del conductor. Gabrielle gruño por lo bajo dirigiendo una mirada de antipatía al chico cobrizo, el cual no despegaba la vista de mí, como si creyese que yo era un fantasma o algo parecido.

-Parece que a alguien le comió la lengua el gato-se mofó Adrian del silencio de ambos chicos.

-¡Bella!-dijeron los dos al unisonó, como si acabasen de despertar de un sueño.

Parpadeé un momento y en ese mismo instante unos brazos me abrazaron con extremada rapidez y delicadeza. Me sonroje al advertir que era el chico quien me abrazaba, al igual que con su nariz me revolvía los cabellos y aspiraba mi aroma.

-Bella, mi preciosa Bella…-dijo feliz el muchacho de tenerme entre sus brazos.

Ante todo esto, mi corazón que apenas latía, comenzó a hacerlo con suma fuerza. Sin embargo eso solo duro unos segundos, ya que Christian le aparto de un empujón, poniéndome de tras suyo. El chico gruño y se puso en posición de ataque, la que todos nosotros conocíamos muy bien.

"_Dios mío, es un vampiro-_me dije a mi misma_"_

Otro vampiro se posó al lado de este, intentando tranquilizarlo. Era una chica de aspecto bastante peculiar, semejante a un duendecillo, a demás, tenía el pelo negro azabache y rebelde corto. Aún que ella intentó tranquilizar a su compañero, no lo consiguió. El chico seguía mostrando los colmillos de forma amenazadora y no tardaría en atacarnos. Me fije más en él, que me miraba fijamente, diciendo mi nombre y que me dejaran marchar. No lo entendía, era muy confuso. No creo que me conociera, es decir, ¿yo de humana tuve contacto con seres fantásticos?

-Vaya, hacía tiempo que no teníamos un poco de diversión-dijo Gabrielle preparado para atacar.

-No tan deprisa Gabrielle-le detuvo Adrian- Decidme, ¿sois de los Vulturis o de los Crilian?

Tardaron un poco en contestar, sorprendidos por nuestra pregunta, pero al final respondió la chica morena.

-No, somos una familia aparte-dijo la duendecilla, que al parecer había conseguido tranquilizar a su compañero, pero no dejaba de observarme. Su mirada me producía escalofríos. Era muy inquietante.

-Entonces bien-dijo Christian- A ser posible quisiéramos hablar con el jefe de vuestra familia-dijo con tono tajante y frívolo, sin dejar de observar al chico vampiro.

Al decir esto, ella saltó de alegría mirándome con ilusión.

-Está bien, Edward deja el coche aquí, iremos con ellos andando-dijo sonriendo a más no poder.

Refunfuñando, hizo lo que la duendecilla le decía, mientras nosotros comenzamos a caminar. Yo, para mi desgracia iba delante bajo la mirada de mis sobre protectores hermanos.

-¡Hay Bella, me alegro tanto de que hallas vuelto y estés viva!-dijo la chica vampiro abrazándome muy alegremente.

-¿Qué…?-conseguí decir sobresaltada por su entusiasmo-Digo… ¿Acaso me conoces?

El vampiro llamado Edward, se colocó junto a mí, mirándome inquisitoriamente mientras fruncía el ceño, al igual que su compañera.

-Bella, esto es una broma de muy mal gusto. Porque es una broma, ¿cierto?-me preguntó angustiada la chica. En su mirada se reflejaba la preocupación que sentía.

-Alice, no es broma. Desgraciadamente dice la verdad-dijo Edward con rabia en la voz y a la vez tristeza. Tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados, intentando controlar los sollozos que intentaban salir de su pecho. Parecía que estuviese a punto de llorar. Alice le fue a protestar, pero él adivinando sus pensamientos, se le anticipó- He leído la mente de uno de ellos.

Alice, se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Hay Bella…-sollozó Alice sin lágrimas. Desvió su mirada, al igual que Edward. Parecía que les hacía daño mirarme a los ojos. Antes Edward me miró directamente a mis verdes orbes intentando hallar algo en mi interior, mas no lo encontró. Eso le dejo más destrozado y ya no me volvió a mirar.

El resto del camino fuimos en un incómodo silencio. En unos pocos minutos, llegamos a la entrada de su casa, la cual era muy parecida a la nuestra. Con la gracilidad de su especie, Edward y Alice entraron a la velocidad que les caracterizaba. Nosotros nos quedamos parados en la puerta, esperando ser invitados a pasar dentro, pero no sucedió.

-Os dije que era una mala idea venir a este pueblo-me quejé un poco culpable, por haber apenado a aquellos vampiros.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, tan solo entraron y yo les seguí. Christian nos guió a una sala, supuse que era el salón o el comedor. Encontramos a toda la familia sentada en los sofás y sillones de la estancia. Dejaron de hablar a velocidad vampírica, para centrar su atención en nosotros. Todos me miraron apenados, lo que me hizo sentirme más culpable. Adrian al sentir mi culpa y pena, se posó a mi lado, tratando de infundirme fuerzas. De nuevo se produjo el incómodo silencio, haciendo que me tensara, hasta que al final uno de los vampiros habló.

-Bienvenidos seáis a nuestra casa. Yo me llamo Carlisle Cullen. Esta es mi esposa Esme y mis hijos Enment, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Edward –dijo sonriéndonos. Una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

-Encantados. Yo soy Christian Maler y estos son mis hermanos Adrian, Gabrielle y Cintia-dijo señalándonos a cada uno de nosotros mientras pronunciaba nuestros nombres. Al decir el mio, todos me miraron desconcertados.

-Un placer-dije sin saber que decir avergonzada por sus miradas.

-Supongo que no ha sido una visita de cortesía, ¿me equivoco?-dijo Carlisle mirándonos interrogativamente.

-Está en lo cierto, no es una mera visita de cortesía. Venimos a este pueblo huyendo de los Vulturis y nos encontramos con otros vampiros. No me dirán que no es una gran coincidencia-dijo sonriente Adrian observando la reacción de los vampiros.

-Disculpen, ¿pero como saben de la existencia de los Vulturis y de los vampiros?, es decir, vosotros no sois vampiros ni licántropos-dijo Esme mirándonos con curiosidad.

-Eso tiene una sencilla explicación-dijo Gabrielle, mirándome a mí.

Me quedé de piedra. Me tocaba hablar.

-Bueno… cada uno de nosotros fue mordido por un vampiro-dije observando sus rostros, mas pálidos de lo normal ante mi explicación- sin embargo nosotros no nos llegamos a convertir.

-Explícate-exigió Edward mirándome al fin a los ojos. No sé porque, pero eso me infundo valor para seguir hablando.

-Verán, tenemos una teoría. Creemos que nuestra sangre actúa de forma distinta ante la ponzoña, haciendo que nos convirtamos, pero no en vampiros. Tampoco llegamos a morir, ya que la ponzoña no llega hasta nuestro corazón.

-¿Entonces que sois?-preguntó Carlisle bastante curioso.

-Somos…-suspiré-… ángeles-dije cerrando los ojos.

Y aquí les dejo, en suspense XD

No me he presentado me llamo Malicie o Mali, como gusten

Y si Christian es Kirtash, solo que menos frívolo y mas cariñoso, por decirlo así

Espero que les halla gustado.


End file.
